tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eri Yukimura
Eri Yukimura is currently an investigator assigned to the 1st ward office. Her family's estate is in the 4th ward, although the once-majestic Japanese mansion has since seen better days. Appearance Eri takes her position within her family very seriously. She’s hardly ever seen wearing any expression that isn’t a determined frown, and she feels that any other expression besides maybe stoicism would be taking her job very lightly. She’s about 5’8’’ and weighs 145 lbs, with lithe muscles and an obviously trained body. Her build supports a more quick and light-footed style rather than any heavy lifting, so she doesn’t stand out too much in terms of muscle density. She has short brown hair that comes down to about the back of her neck, and large brown eyes. In order to stay focused and remain mostly to herself, she can usually be seen with headphones or earphones in her ears. Likewise, while on duty she adheres strictly to the CCG’s dress code except for one part: rather than wear the female uniform for investigators, she wears the long grey coat and button-down white shirt and pants that make up the male uniform. Whenever it’s brought up to her about it, she explains that it’s “Easier to move in” and doesn’t seem to care much about it beyond the functionality itself. When off-duty, she retains the same style of shirts but swaps over to jeans instead and drops the coat. Her headphones/earphones still remain, as well. Personality Eri is a very hardworking girl who takes being in the CCG very seriously. Too seriously, some might say. She was raised that way, however, as the Yukimura family’s shining hope to claw their way back into the limelight. The family used to be a prominent family of investigators, but have in the recent years fallen off and have been unable to provide investigators that are capable of being promoted to senior status. However, from a young age the girl showed great promise in terms of her physical abilities and the family immediately jumped at the chance to once again raise a great investigator. So she was trained, from a very young age without having any say in the matter. Even if someone did ask her however, she would still have chosen to train until she threw up and passed out. If it was to make her family happy, then who was she to get in the way of all of them being happy? Plus, it wasn’t like saving people from ghouls was a bad job to have either. She took to her training very seriously, opting instead of going out and playing with the other children to study and train at her home. She grew up like this without any complaints, slowly becoming more and more dedicated to the path before her while just as slowly but surely losing track of what she herself wanted. She’s not used to speaking with people outside of a professional manner, and adheres strictly to the social status of one’s rank. Even if it's just one above her own, she would treat them with the due respect that was expected to be given them. History The Yukimura family used to be a prominent family of investigators, but have since fallen off and slid out of their position of prominence and power. Unable to provide any investigators of note for some time now, they saw their chance to rise to power once again through the efforts of the talented Eri. Powers and Abilities : Strengths: : Speed, Stamina, Precision : Weaknesses: : Strength, Durability Quinque Name: Ripple Rating: B RC Type: Ukaku Appearance: A serene, simple all-white katana, a little longer than the average one to give it a few extra inches of reach. Strengths: Sharp, a bit longer than most melee swords, fast Weaknesses: Not meant to block head on, and the extended range of the katana makes it so that it's even more difficult to wield at extreme close quarters. Mechanics: If it cuts into people, it draws blood. Usually. Threads Relationships Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators